


Crazy Fangirls

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Humor, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet watch <em>Xena</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Fangirls

"I can't believe you watch this," the blonde said, rolling her eyes. Her darker haired companion shushed her, throwing a piece of popcorn her way.

"It's fun, Sam…complete fun, with no need to think through it." Janet grinned at the television as the main character proceeded to clean up the fight.

"You just like watching girls in leather kicking butt." Sam earned a quick, guilty-as-charged look.

"There's that, and then there's the whole subtext thing…I could SOOOO see Gab and Xena together." The normally reserved, usually serious doctor was smiling at the blatant romanticism she saw on the screen.

"Ehh…you crazy fans will think of anything


End file.
